


一个简单的校园爱情故事

by m_ostlyharmless



Category: TFBOYS (Band), 男生学院自习室
Genre: M/M, 总之是个校园AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_ostlyharmless/pseuds/m_ostlyharmless
Summary: 几个写得随心所欲的片段可能会有后续





	1. 生气了

  
王源虽然在跟王俊凯生气，但他俩就住对门，他虽然试图通过早走晚退避免跟王俊凯一起上学放学，结果他早起，王俊凯起的比他还早，提着早餐守在他门口，他晚上拖着不回家，王俊凯就趁所有人都走光了冲进他们教室，也不催他，就搬个凳子坐旁边看他。  
王源本来下定决心起码要晾他一周，三天不到，他就有点心软了。  
第四天的课间，王俊凯终于没忍住，下了课，穿过一整条走廊跑到王源他们班门口。  
王源坐在窗户边上，他敲敲玻璃，王源头都没抬就知道是王俊凯，没理他。  
王俊凯又敲了敲玻璃，然后又敲了敲。  
补觉的同桌推了王源一把，王源只好抬头看着王俊凯，那眼神的意思是：干嘛？  
王俊凯示意他开窗，王源摇头。  
王俊凯想了想，在玻璃上哈了口气，画了个歪歪扭扭的爱心。王源脸红了，用口型对他说：快回去。  
王俊凯说我就不。  
这时候他们班同学路过了，看见王俊凯杵在别的班门口，嘻嘻哈哈的问：又来找圆圆啊？  
王俊凯笑的阳光灿烂，答应的干脆利落：嗯啊，来哄老婆。  
隔着玻璃窗，还是被王源听到了，于是他连耳朵也红了。他终于舍得打开锁拉开窗户，王俊凯猝不及防被王源吓了一跳，王源红着脸，自以为恶狠狠的说：谁是你老婆！  
王俊凯看他这样，知道他不生气了，笑嘻嘻的回答他：谁答应谁是呗，老婆。

 

 

和王俊凯王源这样吵了架还能一起走的不一样，他俩既不在一个年级，住的又远，马思远脾气倔，说跟他生气就跟他生气，这三天，王凯利连个人影都没见到过。  
他俩吵的也不少了，但这还是第一次把马思远气的自习室都不去了，据胳膊肘没往里拐过的天宇文小道消息，马班长这次真的，真的很生气。  
这下麻烦了。  
王凯利升了高二之后，上一届学生会长高三卸任，这个重担就毫无疑问的落到了他身上，再加上本来高二也不比高一，忙的不行。  
没办法，第二天他每节课间都差遣个人，帮他跑到高一楼，千里迢迢的给高一二班马思远送小纸条，幼稚的要死。  
马思远本来收到第一个纸条的时候是很不想收的，但是送纸条的那人跟他说，会长说了你必须打开看过了我们才能交差，看他气喘吁吁的样子，马思远心软答应了，打开一看，上书六个大字：对不起，我错了。  
马思远无语，本来想把纸条扔了，想了想，还是叠了起来放进了桌肚。  
后面几节课间，小纸条一张接一张的被送过来，马思远口嫌体正直的每一张都拆开来看了，然后又小心翼翼的叠起来。  
纸条内容分别是：

_对不起，我错了。_   
_你今天穿的白衬衫很好看。_   
_看到你体育课打篮球了，三分球说投就投啊？我们马班长好厉害。_   
_今天中午想吃什么？等我一起去吃饭好不好，我来找你。_   
_你没等我:(_   
_原来你等了，我好像又惹你生气了，对不起对不起，下次数学老师拖堂我一定直接跑路_   
_干嘛让人传话说我是傻子，给人吓的话都不敢说。_   
_我还凶啊？马班长，我们俩，谁凶谁比较多啊。_   
_想不想吃食堂新出的奶油面包？_

晚饭的时候，王凯利本利出现了。  
马思远看着他大摇大摆的拦住他们班出来的人，人模人样的说：找一下你们班马思远。  
马思远本来想说不去，但是被教室里剩下的几个同学盯得不自在，没办法，硬着头皮走了出去。  
王凯利拉着他就往学校的湖那边跑，马思远一边试图挣开他的手，一边说：我晚饭还没吃王凯利你放开我！  
给你买了，王凯利晃了晃空闲着的另一只手，硬是把马思远拉到了那个小湖旁边。  
王凯利把面包给他，问：还生气啊？  
马思远避而不答，：你不是很忙吗，怎么还有空来欺负学弟。  
王凯利一头雾水：我欺负谁了？  
马思远理直气壮的指着自己：欺负我了！  
王凯利看他这样突然笑了出来，不顾马班长的怒瞪，摸了摸他软软的头发：我的马班长，你太可爱了。  
马思远不理他，王凯利捧着他的脸，柔声说：马班长，别生气了好不好？我错啦，你说我错什么我就错什么。  
马思远别过眼去，小声嘟囔着：早就不生气了，自己看不出来……还说我笨，你才笨死了。


	2. 元旦晚会

元旦晚会高一二三年级一起办，王凯利非常满意。  
虽然他身为学生会长忙着组织策划，因此和马思远一起表演节目宣示主权的计划理所当然的落空了，但是他还是在马思远唱歌快结束的时候抱了一大束红玫瑰，西装革履的上台给他献花。  
马思远本来想把他摸头的手打掉，但是好歹想起来全校都在看着直播，只是在台下看不见的角度瞪了王凯利一眼，王凯利看他气鼓鼓的样子就觉得好玩，马思远接了花，正好唱完最后一句，王凯利把人按进怀里，马思远挣脱出来，朝台下鞠了个躬，王凯利就站在旁边盯着他笑，然后把人一搂，大摇大摆的下台了。  
全校终于知道学生会长每天心心念念的易燃易爆炸小可爱是谁了。

 

元旦晚会高一二三年级一起办，王俊凯和王源都很不满意。  
两个人一起合唱了一首歌，王俊凯弹吉他，王源弹键盘，结束之后，王俊凯跑到王源家里，两人躺在一张床上，王源拿着王俊凯的手机，王俊凯拿着王源的手机，跟今天新来加好友的那些人讲话。  
王源对大部分信息都只回了个谢谢，偶尔加一句“对不起有对象了”  
王俊凯的回复很统一，给每人都只发了一句话：我是他对象，你有事？

他俩这样反应，主要是因为去年，他俩参演了两个班联合的舞台剧，王源穿了女装，后来对抱着各种目的加微信的人解释了一个星期他真的真的是男孩（当然，也有人表达了“那又怎么样！”和“那不是更好吗！”之类的意思，全都被王俊凯删除拉黑了）。  
王俊凯呢，后来每天都能收到“哥哥有女/男朋友了吗 喜欢你”之类的句子，被王源微笑着逐一读完了，没有作任何回复，然后用自己的手机登了王俊凯的微信，发了张自己的自拍，等估摸着差不多所有人都看过这张照片了，他再慢悠悠的删掉，再发一句：刚刚拿错手机了，不好意思哦。


	3. 运动会

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 新年好

王源高一就是学校广播站的，所以他成功躲过了一波体委抓壮丁，坐在风吹不着雨淋不着的主席台乖乖念稿。  
王源几乎走不开，学校又不给随便离席，王俊凯的班级座位还在主席台正对面，中间横着一个操场，王源连王俊凯一根头发丝都找不见。  
王源本来以为他俩又得做苦命鸳鸯了，结果王俊凯以送加油稿件为名义，一天往主席台跑八百次。  
头几回他还是揣着稿件来的，一叠直接放到王源手边上，一本正经地说：乖，记得一定要念我的哈！  
说完转身就溜了，王源想喊他喝口水再躲会儿太阳都没喊住。  
王源一开始也想太多，听了他这话之后也就在筛稿件的时候多看了两眼有没有像王俊凯的字。没多久果然给他翻到了，他也没多看两眼，直接就照着念：

_致勤勤恳恳的广播员王源同学：_   
_是谁的声音，那么清脆，那么嘹亮？_   
_对，就是你！_   
_是你把美丽的音符送入我们的耳鼓！_   
_是你把最迅捷的消息向我们宣布！_   
_你热情地、亲切地、用自己的心歌唱！ *****_

王源越读声音越小，读到一半还想中途放弃，最后一句几乎已经淹没在运动会的嘈杂声响中了。  
他硬着头皮念完那句“感谢王俊凯同学来稿”，从脖颈到耳朵红了一片。  
听着周围同学的起哄，王源本来想立马去找王俊凯算账，结果他看着手里的秩序册想起来了，王俊凯今早还有项目，这会儿该报道了。  
他默默在心里盘算了一会儿，准备给王俊凯同学回个礼。

王俊凯的200米，终点线正好在主席台正对面。  
王源念完那张纸条之后就拜托旁边的学姐暂时代理，专心致志的关注着比赛进度。从穿着分辨，远远地看到王俊凯之后，他喝了口水，清了清嗓子，在王俊凯跨越大半个操场朝终点线飞奔的时候，终于开麦了：  
王俊凯！你好帅！王俊凯！我爱你！王俊凯！加油！

王俊凯刚冲过终点线，正在走去登记成绩，听完王源的喊话之后差点当场表演平地摔。好不容易成绩登完了，王俊凯拔腿就跑，和从主席台上冲下来的王源差点面对面撞个正着。  
王源冲他得意的笑：源哥厉不厉害！  
王俊凯看他眉飞色舞的样子，本来想说什么全忘了，伸手把他跑乱了的头发顺了顺，自己也笑了起来：厉害厉害，源哥最厉害。

 

高一二班的入场式表演在被马思远否定了班长穿女装、班长贿赂评委和班长穿女装贿赂评委三个方案之后，可以说是搞得四平八稳。  
班长马思远缩在人群里，乖乖巧巧地笑着挥舞手里那枝塑料玫瑰花，评委席上的王凯利视线轻松地锁定了马思远，眼睛一眨不眨的盯着他看。  
马思远被他盯着盯着，脸色一点点变红，嘴角的笑有点挂不住了，最后队形变化结束下场的时候，他偷偷往王凯利那边看了一眼，结果对上那人视线之后，又立马把头扭了过去。  
这回换王凯利一个人在座位上笑的周围所有人都莫名其妙了。  
某种意义上，班长贿赂评委的目的还是达到了呢。

下了场，马思远发现，高一二班的座位区在看台的最角落，马思远的座位在座位区的最角落，视野内风景极好，两颗树，一个沙坑，还有跑长跑才会路过的操场一角，可以说是六环开外的配置了。  
下午王凯利也晃过来了，光明正大的蹭到马思远旁边，掏出不知道哪来的小电风扇对着他吹了会儿：你这儿位置挺好的啊。  
马思远抬头看看他，把电风扇拿过来，换成对着王凯利自己的方向，又塞了回去，说：是挺好的，安静。  
他“适合学习”四个字还没说出口，王凯利就笑着接他话：适合谈恋爱。  
马思远差点扑上去，拽着王凯利的手腕冲他嘟囔：你小声点你！  
王凯利不答话，把外套脱了下来，朝两个人头上一盖。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *不是我写的，感谢搜索引擎。


	4. 生病了

一向自诩身体健康百毒不侵的王俊凯成功的在秋季流感盛行的第一个星期中招了。  
他晚自习请了假跑去挂吊水，仗着王源还在学校，书包也没收拾就跑了。王源一边写着作业一边还在担心这人怎么样，想着要不要也请个假去陪他挂水，结果第一节晚自习还没下课微信就发过来了，王源毫不犹豫地把窗帘一拉，低头划开手机屏幕，王俊凯发过来几个字：宝宝，我好无聊啊。  
王源看着这几个字都脑补出了王俊凯委屈巴巴的眼神和口气，他忍不住傻笑，低头回复他：可是！我不无聊诶。  
王俊凯回了他两个大哭的表情。  
王源咬着嘴唇不让自己笑出声，这时候下课铃也响了，他也没再纠结，找老师请了假，也走了，还不忘去王俊凯的班级带上他的书包。  
王源没告诉王俊凯自己要过去，一路上王俊凯艰难的单手打字，疯狂暗示王源，中心思想就是“我现在好难受好脆弱你快过来陪陪我”，王源一边装作冷酷无情的表示自己只想沉迷学习，一边抬头问出租车司机：师傅，能再开快点不？  
王源提着一个书包背着一个书包走进输液大厅的时候还是引起了一部分人注意的，只不过坐在的王俊凯显然还沉浸在自己委屈的世界里，直到王源把他的书包放到他旁边的座位上，王俊凯才反应过来发生了什么。  
王源笑得一脸恶作剧成功的表情，他晃了晃在医院门口顺手买的粥：surprise！  
王俊凯又惊喜又好笑又来气，想咬牙切齿，最后还是有点无奈地说：你一会儿给我等着。  
王源故意委屈道：我来陪你你还不高兴啦？  
王俊凯知道他是装的，把手里手机屏幕给他看，比他还委屈：我都以为你不要我了。  
亲眼见到平时就喜欢在他面前逞能的王俊凯示弱的表情显然对王源来说杀伤力巨大，他立刻缴械投降，乖乖坐到王俊凯旁边，先喂水后喂粥，忙前忙后无微不至的伺候，到最后甚至让王俊凯错觉自己好像不止感冒挂水，简直是瘫痪在床。  
他笑着跟王源打趣，结果王源还一本正经抓着他手说：说什么呢你，快跟着我呸三声！

王源本来伸了只手给王俊凯牵着，跟他有一搭没一搭的说话，后来想起来还有作业这种东西，又立刻要学习不要爱情了，可以说是极其冷酷了。  
王俊凯牵不到手，改呼噜他头发，完了又捏一捏耳朵，手又滑到后颈，去摸他的痣，这么一套动作下来搞得王源脸红得不行，威胁王俊凯再动手动脚他就和他彻底隔离搬到隔壁的隔壁的座位，说话都时候笔还指着王俊凯，觉得自己简直凶的不要不要的。  
说完他又想起来王俊凯是病人，觉得不能这么对他，就拉着他的手哄：你明天不要交作业，我还要交啊，你看看都多少点了。  
王俊凯调整了下姿势，让他们两个变成十指相扣，开玩笑道：那你来给哥哥亲一个，亲完第二天你也不用交了，和我双双把家还。  
王源作势真的要去亲他，被怕传染他的王俊凯举起他俩牵在一起的手挡住了，王源这才注意到两个人的姿势，想起王俊凯刚刚说的后半句，嘟囔到：成天瞎说，什么双双把家还啊。  
王俊凯一脸志得意满，仿佛在做填空题，理所当然道：那当然是夫妻双双把家还。


End file.
